A Key Secret
This is the twenty-sixth Total Drama Valley episode by Great Valley Guardian. Summary ---- As the sun rose on the new day in the future Guido still felt sad that Tippy had been voted off so early, and was in a rather deep depressed mood. Chris on the other hand smiled gleefully as he lifted a loudspeaker to his mouth and shouted, “GOOD MORNING CONTESTANTS!” This of course shocked everyone who wasn’t awake out of their beds and those who were awake screamed in response. Littlefoot and Ali both stepped out of the RV’s and looked at each other sadly knowing that today they’d be pitted against each other on opposite teams. “I’m sorry Ali…I didn’t mean for this to happen.” Commented Littlefoot as a tear rolled down his face. Ali couldn’t help but walk over and nuzzle him in response. “I know you didn’t Littlefoot, but remember we may be on opposite teams this time, but we still like each other, and we’ll be seeing each other during the challenges, so it won’t be all bad.” She said with a warm smile. Chris however laughed aloud and replied, “Oh then you two are going to enjoy having to pick teams, and may I suggest that one of you keep your friends close but your enemies closer…” Both Littlefoot and Ali gave nervous smiles as they wondered what Chris was talking about. But turned to the others and decided to get started with picking the rest of their teammates. Littlefoot looked to Ali and said, “Girls first.” Ali blushed and nodded her head and picked. “I choose…Ducky!” The little swimmer jumped for joy and ran over to Ali’s side. “This is going to be fun it is, it is,” Littlefoot chose next, “Well…personally I’m choosing family first so Shorty come on over.” Shorty just smirked as he stepped over. It was several more minutes until all the remaining contestants had been selected, and the teams stacked up like this: Littlefoot: Shorty, Spike, Ruby, Myra, Guido, Rhett Ali: Rita, Chomper, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Tricia. Chris clapped his hands to gather everyone’s attention and smiled. “Well good to know the teams are finally together…and now for the names! Last season you were the Rabid Runners and Battling Brontos (?)…but this time the team names will be the Girly girls and the Goonie Boys.” Everyone on the other teams sighed aloud and just decided to accept the fact that there was no arguing with Chris since he made the rules. “Now that we have our teams on to our next challenge!” Guido however spoke up. “Don’t we get to eat first?!” Chris laughed maniacally as he responded, “No…no you don’t.” Both team captains frowned at the knowledge of having no food in the morning, but smiled regardless as they had an idea formed in both of their minds. “So the challenge for today is to find seven keys fore each member of your team and then find the right doors to open…and there will be clues given out on each key, so be sure you read them before you take them! And don’t be surprised by any…uhhh surprises that might come your way!” Everyone gulped as Chris mentioned that and the two teams began to fan out and search for the keys they had to find. Littlefoot gave Ali a sad smile as he led his team away. As Ali lead her team away she asked, “So, where do you guys think we should find the first key?” Cera smiled and replied, “Well I don’t know, but wherever it is I’m sure Chris will try to throw us off from actually finding the keys anyway.” CC Ali: I hate to admit it…but I’m sure Cera’s right about Chris, he’ll do anything to see us all suffer during this game! Ducky looked to Chomper and Rita and asked, “Can you two use your sniffers and smell the keys?” Both Sharpteeth looked at each other, blushed and nodded together as Chomper said aloud, “We can try!” Rita then asked, “But what exactly will our sniffers be sniffing for? We still need to know what we’re looking for…” Ali stopped for a moment looked around. Meanwhile Littlefoot’s team had been having the same discussion on how to find the keys they needed and they had chosen Spike to try and sniff out the keys too. And it was in that moment that Littlefoot stopped walking and looked around as well only to spot Ali staring at him. Both Longnecks lead their teams towards each other, and of course everyone involved was confused except for the team leaders. Shorty frowned and had to ask, “What’s going on here…we’re on different teams, don’t tell me we’re helping them!?” Littlefoot smiled and shook his head. “No, we’re not helping them…but we are going to eat first before we start this challenge. Chris may have given us stuff to look for, but he never said we couldn’t take a personal breakfast break.” Everyone else smiled slyly as Ruby asked, “Well then, where are we going to eat, as eating mean winning.” Both Longnecks looked at each other and still continued smiling…as they said simultaneously “How about we raid Chief’s kitchen?!” Both teams then began to laugh at the thought of how upset Chief would be when he realized what had happened.“ Commented Spike with a dark grin creeping onto his face. CC Spike: This could be my chance…an alliance is what I need…and I know just who to get it from! As Littlefoot and Ali lead their teams to Chief’s personal restaurant in the city. “Me not even know Chief own place like this.” Commented Petrie as he hovered above the others. Cera scoffed aloud. “Of course he’d have a place like this in the future…I’m betting most humans are dumb enough to actually like the slop he serves! CC Chris: *Laughing* Oh…so they thought they could pull one over on me huh?! This should teach them all a good lesson about sticking to the challenges! *Pushes a button* Just as the two teams are about to enter Chief’s restaurant the ground begins to shake, and the same metal hands that grabbed Chomper two days ago were back…only this time they were shooting….fire! Everyone screamed and ran trying to escape the potentially dangerous set of object behind them. It wasn’t until the others were safely out of sight did Spike wonder off and finally go searching for the one person who he knew would form his new alliance. Meanwhile Littlefoot and the others had finally gotten far enough away from the fire throwing hands to safely meet up again. As everyone checked and asked if they were alright, Guido and Ducky both noticed something was wrong…and they asked in tandem “Where’s Spike?!” Chris should’ve been watching the contestants running for their lives, but he was busy trying to win back his gold watch he’d lost to Chief during a card game and this was his third hand. “Come on Chief…just give it back and I swear you’ll get a raise!” Chief scoffed and replied, “Oh really…then where’s my first check from the first season?! Hmmm? You gonna explain that!?” Chris cleared his throat, grabbed his watch and said, “I’m going to the bathroom…don’t wait up!” And with that he cleared the tent and ran into the nearby port-a-potty. As Chris waited inside, Spike walked up to the door and cleared his throat… Meanwhile after everyone else had figured out that Spike had wondered off they continued to carry out their plans…and raided Chiefs kitchen with several large refrigerators being successfully cleaned out, and everyone in the two groups now full and ready for another challenge got to moving. Littlefoot lead his team first through a nearby park, in which, as luck would have it held two of the seven keys. Ali’s group however had a bit more trouble as they began to search the sewers first only go finally give up finding no keys and smelling rather bad as Cera commented, “It smells like we crawled through something that died and are covered in rotten meat!” Ali groaned at Cera’s observational skills and replied, “Look, I may have chosen a bad spot to search first, but at least we got it out of the way, right?” Ruby smiled. “Well…where should we search next?” she asked her group. Littlefoot sighed, for after finding the first two keys…the rest just weren’t findable…and that irritated the young longneck. “I…I don’t know, but we have to keep trying.” Then he got an idea! “How about the sewers!” However everyone on Littlefoot’s team looked at him as if he were crazy and started to laugh. He had to ask however, “What? What’s so funny?” Myra stopped laughing. “The sewers are the LAST place anyone would hide a key…so that will be the last place we search!” Littlefoot shrugged and nodded his head. “Okay guys you win.” CC Littlefoot: This is getting bad…we need to find those other keys…and I wonder how Ali is doing with her team? Ali: This challenge is really kinda dumb when you think about it…hiding seven keys in the entire city…come on! Without some kind of help, we’ll be at this for like…a week! Petrie was flying through the air along with Guido looking for any keys they could find. It was then that Guido asked a question. “Petrie…do you think I could go back to our time and see Tippy again?” Petrie smiled. “Me suppose you could…but me not sure Chris like that idea!” Then something shiny caught his eyes. “Ohhh…me think me found something!” he then dived for the shiny object and hit his head against the glass dome of the building. “Ow…” he moaned as he blacked out and onto the roof. Guido on the other wing sighed at Petrie and glided down to see indeed that what had drawn Petrie in was a one of the keys they needed to win. He gently picked it up and smiled. “I’m sure your team won’t mind if I just take this with me then.” Back on the ground the rest of Littlefoot and Ali’s team had split up once more and were searching for the keys and both teams now had a total of three. Both team leaders smiled in pride as they said aloud, “Only four more to go!” It had taken all afternoon to find the rest of the keys for the players, and at one point both teams were thinking about just giving up on the challenge when the last key for their team was found…although for Ali’s team they also had to wait while Petrie was forced to wake himself up from his earlier bump on the head. After getting their keys the teams returned to the RV’s to find Chris and Chief sitting around a campfire laughing, along with Spike! Ducky and the others being excited to finally see Spike after a long day of searching all embraced and hugged the spike-tail. Ruby then commented, “Spike, we are glad you’re okay.” “Oh yes, yes, yes!” cried Ducky as she gave her brother another hug around his neck. Guido then had to ask, “What happens now?” Chief looked over to the two groups of children and laughs lightly as he says one word… “Elimination!” Littlefoot and his team looked over at Ali’s team and everyone looked nervous, including Spike. Later that night… Chris smiled for several seconds as he patted Spike on the head, and then lifted stepped up to the stage. “Well I gotta admit…this is single greatest day of my life!” Said Chris with a sinister laugh. “Cause someone is getting eliminated…again!” Spike looked up and gave a dark grin as he laughed aloud and said, “This is a good day for everyone indeed!” Chris laughed, “And if you don’t get a Chris shaped Sweet bubble you have to return to your time period, and never come back….EVER!” Ali just sighed, while Cera shouted, “Just get it over with already!!!” CC Littlefoot: Hmmm…I’m not sure about this one, but if I had to pick someone…it’d be Guido. Cera: Guido…he’s just kinda useless. Ducky: Oh, this is hard..it is, it is, but Guido seems so very sad without Tippy…so I choose Guido so he can see Tippy again. Spike: I’m voting for Ducky, her sympathy makes it harder for me to win the way I want to. Myra: Geez…so many eliminations in three days…it’s kinda unfair, but those are the rules! So…I say Guido! Traitor! Chomper: I have to admit, I don’t feel good about doing this, but I choose Spike…ever since he got his voice back, he’s different, and it creeps me out. Ali: Wow…well, I can see how upset Guido is over losing Tippy, and while it might seem unfair to vote him off so early, I know he’ll be happy as long as he can see her again. Chris: Yeah, with so many contestants this season, we’re going to cut the Confession cam session short…sorry! “Sheesh…so getting on with it in short order: Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Ali, Chomper, Myra, Shorty, Ruby, Rhett, Rita, Tricia, and…the final Sweetbubble goes to……………….PETRIE!” Guido was sad, but about being voted off, but suddenly he smiled, as he knew what it meant! CC Guido: Thank you guys! You just made my day a whole lot better! “Well…Guido time to go home dude.” Commented Chris with a smile. Guido stood and quickly hugged Ducky as he gave his friends a collective thank you and stepped into the time machine. Cera then asked, “Hey Chris what do these keys do anyway? We spent all day collecting them from around the city and we don’t even get to see what they do?!” “Calm yourselves, those keys actually open a treasure chest under each of your beds in the RV’s but you’ll have to wait till tomorrow to open em!” “Of course.” Commented Myra with a sigh and a yawn. As the time machine started up, Spike continued to grin darkly as he thought about what the reward would be for finding the keys, and what his new partner had in store for them… Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes